Frank Welker
Frank Welker is an American voice actor. He is best known for portraying Fred (and later Scooby) from Scooby-Doo, Dr. Claw, Mad Cat, and Brain from Inspector Gadget, Megatron, Galvatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Mirage, Trailbreaker and others from The Transformers and Nibbler from Futurama. Welker's other credentials include Super Friends, Tiny Toon Adventures, G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, Jabberjaw, Fangface, The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, Dexter's Laboratory, The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle, Ducktales, Bonkers, Talespin, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Animaniacs, Histeria!, Saturday Supercade, The Smurfs, the original My Little Pony, Cap'n O.G. Readmore, Muppet Babies, House of Mouse, Johnny Bravo, The Pirates of the Dark Water, The Real Ghostbusters, My Neighbor Tortoro, Gargoyles, Transformers Prime and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. He has also performed modern portrayals of characters such as Barney Rubble and Dino from The Flintstones and Hector the Bulldog from Looney Tunes. In the 1980s, he was the voice of Dagwood. Welker is well known for providing sound effects for animal characters, including Abu from Disney's Aladdin, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II from The Simpsons and the title character of Curious George. Welker has also made live action appearances, notably in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (which also featured Pat Harrington, Jr.), the Elvis Presley film The Trouble With Girls, The Dean Martin Celebrity Roast to George Burns, and The Trial of General Yamashita. He also made guest appearances in The Don Knotts Show, The Partridge Family, Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, Love, American Style and The Duck Factory. Welker has done stand-up comedy. The 1988 album "Almost Sold Out" features him performing at The Ice House, plus some of his impressions from "Robin Leach's 'Answering Machines of the Rich and Famous'". He and Jack Riley were among the performers on the 1973 comedy album "The Watergate Comedy Hour". Welker was one of the continuity announcers for Cartoon Network. Voiceover Main Roles Welker has been the main voice of Garfield since 2007. In Garfield and Friends, he was the voice of Bo Sheep, Booker, Sheldon, Mort and others. He would also substitute as Garfield when Lorenzo Music was ill, although it is unknown if any of Welker's recordings made it to the final cut.https://www.newsfromme.com/2010/09/21/make-your-own-kind-of-music/ In The Garfield Show, besides Garfield, he also voiced many minor and incidental characters. He appeared as himself in a few of the special features of Garfield Gets Real. Other Roles TV Specials Garfield Goes Hollywood *Bert (The M.C.) Garfield: His 9 Lives *Commander Mendelsen Garfield's Feline Fantasies *Fat Guy *Rameet Garfield Gets a Life *Gunner *Lorenzo Garfield and Friends Garfield *“Silly Animal Stunts” Host *Polly *Rod Serling-type Narrator (The Lasagna Zone) *Mutant Guppies (Attack of the Mutant Guppies) *Dr. Garbanzo Bean *Elmwood Krass *Biff Rat (Basket Brawl) *Jack Nicholson-type Mouse (Basket Brawl) *General Mayhem (Pizza Patrol) *Elvis Presley (Bigfeetz) U.S. Acres *Fred Duck *Edward R. Furrow *Baby Turtle *Griffin *Plato *Newton Duck *Wade's Father *Raccoon *Dance-O-Matic Robot *The Goose That Lays the Golden Eggs (Jack II - The Rest of the Story) *The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster (aka Swampy) *Michael Crabbe *Rufus T. Crabbe *Melvin *Big Cock-A-Doodle *Stewardess (If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri) *Phils (If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri) *Host (Newsworthy Wade) *Weep DTV Movies *Keith *Prop Boy *Delivery Gnome (2nd Voice) Garfield Gets Real *Nerd *Two Headed Guy *Goth Kid *Hardy Garfield's Fun Fest *Jeff *Leonard Garfield's Pet Force *Garzooka *Computer Voice *Monster *Spike Guard *Kung Fu Guard *Dog *Lawyer *Narrator The Garfield Show *Eddie Gourmand *Percy *Dad Arbuckle *Paddy *Lucky *Ricotta *Catzilla *Cleaning Robot *Nimbus (Freaky Monday) *Scale (High Scale) *Dr. Somnambulo *Mr. Sellers *Freddy Applegate *Nick/Petey 2 (Home for the Holidays) *Man #1 (Super Me) *Blue Alien (Mastermind) *Green Alien (Mastermind) *Emperor Kaal’Zone *T3000 *Geno *Spumoni *Pablo (Full of Beans) *Mr. Schnitzel (Full of Beans) *Monster Rubber Duck (Bath Day) *Boris the Snowman *Caveman *Siam *Voldo *Secret Agent (The Great Trade-Off) *Chucky Ducky (Penny Henny) Professor Garfield *Garfield/Professor Garfield *Lorenzo Commercials *AAA PSA *The Shelter Pet Project - Garfield Trivia *Welker has also voiced Garfield in three episodes of the 2010 Mad series: **"Garfield of Dreams/I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (the former segment) **"The Adventures of TaunTaun/Everybody Loves Rayman" (the "Garfield No Monday Calendar" skit) **"The Hip-Hop Hobbit/The Monday Project" (the latter segment) External Links *The Frank Welker Homepage by Doreen Mulman Category:Voice Actor